Evalee
by bluefuzzykitty
Summary: My first story here, it's an Evalee EvanJubilee Can Evan tell Jubilee how he feels or will she get to it first? ok, that was a really dumb summary, it's a cute cheezy story though!
1. Fluff

This is my first story that I'm willing to put up! Yay! Ok, new couple, Evan and Jubilee, call it what you want but I call it Evalee. It originally started out as a couple made for my little sister, but then I changed and blah blah blah. It's nothing but cheeziness. And if you don't like it don't flame, just don't come back for chapter 2. I would appreciate good and happy comments about it though! Suggestions are also welcome, if nicely put and not just flames in disguise. Thanks! Ok, on with the cheeziness!! Yay!!  
  
Chapter 1: Nothing but Fluff  
  
Evan needed a girlfriend. Really badly. Someone to love, and to be loved in return. Sure,  
there were plenty of girls at the Institute, but everyone always said how badly Evan had an ego. No one ever gave him a chance.  
  
There was one girl, he noticed, that stood up for him sometimes and that she made an notion to actually be nice to him. Jubilation Lee.  
  
He smiled at the thought of her. He was in his room, lying on his bed.  
  
Someone knocked, "Evan, are you in here?" She poked her head in.  
  
"Yeah, what's up Auntie O?" Evan asked.  
  
"Dinner," Ororo replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." He got up his thoughts still on her. He made his way downstairs and saw Amara. Acting as casually as possible, he asked: "Hey, where's Jubilee?"  
  
"Jubes is out with Bobby." Evan got a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Really? But I thought they broke up two months ago?"  
  
"Yeah. She should be home soon." Evan was surprised, she could do so much better than Iceman.  
  
"Evan!"  
  
"Huh?" He was snapped back to reality. It was after dinner and he was sitting in the Recreation Toom when interupted by Kurt. He was standing there with Kitty, as always.  
  
"I said, ve vere goin' to vatch a movie. You can stay if you vant to, but I don't zink you'll like zis movie."  
  
"Nah man," Evan replied. He got up and left the room. It was 10:30 and Jubilee's curfew was at 10.  
  
He walked to the kitche for some milk and Jubilee was sitting at the table, having a bedtime snack. Evan sat across from her. 'She's so beautiful...' He thought to himself.  
  
"Evan," her voice brought him back, "what is it? You're staring."  
  
'She has such a sweet voice... how will I ever manage to tell her how I feel? I'll never be able to get up the guts...'  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Did you and Bobby have a good time?" He asked.  
  
She looked down, disappointed. "Not really. Please tell me you know that we just went out as freinds."  
  
"What?" He tried not to sound relieved.  
  
"Well, Bobby's nice and all, but I've already dated him and we didn't click. So we agreed to just go back to being friends, ya know? Plus, I couldn't find who I really wanted to go with."  
  
She looked down at her food. She was still hungry, but if he caught onto who she really like, he'd confront her on it and she'd be red for a week, at least.  
  
"Well, I'd better get to bed. Thanks for listening Evan, you're a great friend." She slightly blushed as she left.  
  
Evan headed to his room, flopped on his bed and fell fast asleep, dreaming about Jubes.  
  
The next day at school it was announced that there was going to be a dance. This occured to the bleached-blonde that this would be the perfect time to tell Jubes how he really felt- then the principal announced that it would be a girl's choice dance. "Oh man! Just my luck!"  
  
Later at lunch he saw Bobby sitting with Amara, Ray, and a few others, bragging about how Jubilee was so into him again and how she was going to ask him to the dance.  
  
Spyke was sitting by himself when Kurt caught up to him.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"How did you get Kitty to like you?"  
  
"I didn't get her to. I just told her that I like-liked her and it turned out ze felt ze same vay."  
"Really?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"Ja. mein freund?"  
  
"That was freaking cheezy! Do me a favor and never get that cheezy around me again!"  
  
Evan turned away to see his crush walking to the table with Rahne.  
  
"Maybe zat's vhat you zould do vith Jubilee."  
  
"How did you know?!!"  
  
"You talk in your sleep, it's a very good vay to get zome blackmail information." Kurt said,  
half serious, half teasing.  
Kitty was walking over to them. Evan saw Jubes talking to Bobby in the background.  
  
"Kurt, you're, like, coming with me to the dance, right?"  
  
"You don't even have to ask Liebling," Kurt said. Evan looked away from his crush for what he thought was two seconds and then back in that general direction to see her standing there.  
  
"Kurt, let's, like, go."  
  
"Ja, okay."  
  
Evan looked her staight in the eyes as she put her head down to look at her feet.  
  
"Um, Evan, can I talk to you?" Jubilee asked as she blushed.  
  
"Sure, sit down." She took the vacant seat next to him. "What's up, Jubes?"  
  
"Well, Evan, we've been friends for a long time now, haven't we?" He could tell she was nervous and his heart started pumping faster as well.  
"Uh, yeah. Why?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering..." She tucked her hair back behind her ear. Then blurted out, "Would you go to the dance with me? I mean, if you don't already have a date and all..."  
  
He blushed, "I'd love to go with you."  
  
She smiled, "Great. I'll meet you at the bottom of the stairs at seven then."  
  
"Yeah, sure!"  
  
"Ok!" She said happily then tried to get up and stumbled over a chair, ran over to Amara, squealed, and ran off. 


	2. The Dance and The Flu

Sorry for taking so long to update. Took me a while because the girl I lent the hardcopy of this story to hasn't given it back yet. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! YOU ROCK!!!! Ok,  
enough of that, on to Evalee!!!! Disclaimer: I don't own anything... however, one day, I hope to own Nightcrawler...  
  
XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN  
  
Evalee: Chapter Two "The Dance and The Flu"  
  
It was a week later, Wednesday night, around 4 am or so. Evan tossed in his sleep all night long, he couldn't wait for the dance. As he walked downstairs about two and a half hours later, he heard Bobby and Amara talking.  
  
"You don't know that, Amara. She still has all day today to ask me. It could happen."  
  
"Bobby, I was standing right there when she asked Evan and when he gladly accepted. She really likes him."  
  
"Yeah right, why would she go out with Spykeless when she could go out with me?"  
  
"Probably because he's not as cold." Amara turned to leave, and sighing heavily, she turned around, "Look, how about instead of holding out for her, why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Well, okay. Thanks Amara."  
  
A couple of moments later, Amara was running upstairs to her and Jubilee's bedroom to tell her best friend the great news. She walked in and saw Jubilee still in bed.  
  
"Jubes! You're never gonna be- hey, why aren't you up yet? We're going to end up late if you don't hurry." Jubilee groaned as she turned to face Amara. She looked really sick. "ORORO!!"  
  
"Goddess! What is it child?!" Ororo said as she ran into the room from just down the hall.  
  
"Look at Jubes!" Ororo came over and sat on her bed to get a better look. She placed a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up! You're staying home from school today. Go back to bed."  
  
"But what about... Evan...?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll send him in after school so you can talk to him yourself, okay?" Amara said, worried about her friend.  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?"  
  
XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN  
  
At lunch, Amara caught up to Evan.  
  
"Amara! Have you seen Jubes anywhere? I've been looking for her all day..."  
  
"Yeah, she ended up staying home because she's sick."  
  
"What? How sick? Is she ok?" Evan asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, you just need to visit her when you get home."  
  
Later, in his next class, Evan was daydreaming and still had yet to really calm down. Jubes was worrying him so much. 'What if there's really something wrong with her? Can it wait until after school?' He thought to himself, 'It'd better. If I skip out on anymore school my parents will kill me, provided Auntie O doesn't get to me first.'  
  
Straight after school ended he ran to Scott's car in a hurry.  
  
"Scott! Hurry! I need to get home and fast!"  
  
"Calm down, Evan," Scott said, follwed by Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, Jubes will still be there, ah mean, ah crap! Ah didn't say anythin'!"  
  
"Does everyone know?!"  
  
"Chill Evan, we just need to wait for Jean then we can go." The moments waiting seem to pass so slowly. Fifteen minutes later, Jean finally cam running to the car.  
  
"Sorry I'm late everyone! I had to retake a teast. Thanks for waiting," she said as she took her place in the front seat.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, can we go now?" Evan said unpatiently.  
  
"I guess," Scott said as he he started the car and they drove towards the mansion.  
  
XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN  
  
"Jubilee? Are you awake child?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on in," Jubilee responded. Ororo walked in and put a thermometer in her mouth. Two minutes later she took it out and studied it. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"You just have a bug. It'll go away in a few days hopefully." Jubilee sat up, causing her to become very dizzy.  
  
"But! What about Evan?! And the dance?" She said, lying back down to make the dizzy spell leave her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, No dance. I'll explain to Evan if you'd like."  
  
"No, I'll tell him. Thanks anyway."  
  
"No problem." Ororo stood and left the room.  
  
XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN  
  
As soon as Evan got home he jumped out of Scott's car. Running into the Institute, he got to Jubilee's room as soon as possible. She looked so peaceful sleeping he couldn't wake her up.  
  
She soon stirred, "EVan?" He looked up and met her cool blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked, coming over and sitting on her bed.  
  
"Better now."  
  
"You look so pale..." He sounded so concerned it made her blush a little.  
  
"I'm okay, but I'll have to miss the dance. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay, it's not your fault that you're sick."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I still feel bad about ruining our evening. I had the dress and everything.  
I guess Amara can borrow it or something." She said, very disappointed.  
  
"Well, I'm just happy that you're alright," He said, trying to cheer her up a little.  
  
"I'm happy that you came to check on me Evan. You have no idea how much it means to me." She slowly reached over and lightly took his hand.  
  
"Sure," he said, now the one who was blushing.  
  
Just then, as anyone could expect, the door flung open, ruining the cute moment. And who was here to ruin it?! That's right!!  
  
"Mr. Logan!" Jubilee shrieked and retracted her hand. He always knew what was happening in the mansion, and it kinda freaked her out.  
  
"Porcupine, you need to go before you catch her fever."  
  
"Uh, ok." By now, needless to say, they were both blushing as red as Scott's eyes.  
  
"Bye Evan, and thanks."  
  
"Sure, bye." They left, Logan closing the door behind them. Logan felt incouraged to say something to the boy, but it might come out like the whole logan-loved-a-bike-story so sadly,  
he didn't risk it. And I know you all wanted to hear his great advice on love.  
XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN  
  
Okay, I hope you enjoyed that! I tried to make in as interesting as possible. Let me just finish with saying, I didn't mean to diss on Bobby, I really do like him. I just needed a guy to oppose Evan and since Bobby and Jubes are a hot couple, I thought, "Hey, why not?" And as for Logan, as much of a fan of Logan as I truly am, you have to admit, he does have this whole, really bad timing thing for romantic moments down perfectly. Lol.  
  
Next chapter coming ASAP! Hope you feel like reviewing!!! Please please please review!!! 


	3. Surprises in Store

Wow, I haven't updated for... a while. Sorry about that to anyone that cares, some things has happened. For example, remember last time that I told you all that the girl still has the hard copy of this story? Well, not only does she still have it, but she decided she didn't like it and was going to keep it and change it. Pfft! Chicka! Hi! My story! Not your's! So I still don't have it back, what can I do? Grr. I'll do the best that I can. Hang tight with me, K? Thanks for your reviews and your patience! Finally, here's the conclusive ending to Evalee!  
Again, I don't own X-Men or anything Marvel related, but I'm in the works of getting my own Nightcrawler. ;) ;) XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

THE DAY OF THE DANCE! (Otherwise known as Friday I believe.)

5:00

"Zis looks good, ja?" Kurt asked Evan nervously.

Evan sighed with annoyance and jealousy. "Yeah, fine. Whatever."

"Come on man, cheer up. You two can still have a good evening."

"Yeah? How?"

"Vell... ve are limited on time, but I zink ve can still pull it off..."

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

"Thanks for coming with me anyway Kitty. You'd better just and go get ready for the dance yourself." Amara said, stopping at her door.

Jubes turned to see Amara coming inside. "Hey."

"Hey, feeling better?"

"No. How did dress hunting go?"

"Horrible. I didn't find ANYTHING." Amara said, overly disappointed.

"Well, here." Jubes got up and went to the closet and pulled out a beautiful, red dress. "I was going to wear it myself, but there's no way Ms. Munroe is letting me out of the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! If I'm not going to use I'd want you to!"

"Thank you!"

"Hey, don't worry about it ok? Have a great time." Amara gave a giant smile and left to change and primp as Jubes got back into bed and went back to sleep.

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

6:15

"Do you really think that this will work, Kurt?"

"Dudeman, I know it vill." Kurt said with upmost confidence.

"But I... I just don't know..."

"Vould you just trust me?" Evan gave him an odd look that showed everyone that he knew better. "Evan? Just zis vonce?"

"Ok, I suppose." He turned to the lady behind the counter. "I need 2 dozen red roses."

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

6:32

Kitty sat in her room, waiting on her date. And driving Rogue incredibly crazy pacing back and forth.

"Do you think-"

"Yeah, Kitty. I think Kurt's commin'. Jeez, give ita rest wouldya?" Kitty sat down to apply more lipstick.

"But e's ahn oher ate." Kitty said, applying.

"Hey, I know. But-" A knock on their door interrupted her.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Kitty said going to the door as Rogue did nothing. She moved a strand of her hair and opened the door. Her face fell.

"Hey Kitty. Why aren't you gone yet?" Kitty stood there speechless as Risty entered the room.

About 10 minutes later the someone knocked again.

"That's the 5th time it's like, happened. You get it Rogue...please?" Rogue stood and went and opened the door and saw a certain blue fuzzy elf standing there.

"Alright Rogue, vhat have you done vith ze Katzchen?" Kurt said playfully.

"I dunna think I'll let her go tanight. You're really late Kurt." Kurt gave his best puppy eyes.

"Pvease? Can't I at least zee her?" Rogue sighed as Kitty ran and gave Kurt a hug. Than a hard whack!

"You were, like, supposed to be here, at like, 5:30 or something. What happened?"

"I'm so sorry Katzchen. I do have a good explanation..." She followed him out listening to his story about how Evan planned impress Jubilee.

"Oh! That's, like, so sweet!"

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

Sorry that chapter was so short. I know what Evan's going to do, but any suggestions would help out to make it cheezier would be greatly appreciated.

Review kudasai! But no flames please!

Stay tuned to see what Evan will do! 


	4. The finishing conclusion!

Dah! Monkey butts! Ok, sorry to all of my loyal reviewers, this is the last chapter of Evalee! Yay! Cuteness! It's promised to be nothing but fluff! And for the last time for this story, I own nothing Marvel or Xmen, but I do own my own version of Nightcrawler! He's not blue and fuzzy but we're working on getting him a tail! Woot! EVALEE TIME! PLEASE R&R! XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

Evan crept silently into her room. He peered in, happy to finally see her asleep. 'Jubes, you're so incredibly beautiful...' he thought to himself. He left her alone for the moment, knowing that her sleep would soon be interrupted by something hopefully that she would find pleasant.

Jubes slept silently, dreaming of what a time they would have had at the dance. She saw herself entering the ballroom in a beautiful, sexy satin dress. She felt like the entire room was staring at her and in no means did she mind the slightest. Just as everyone went back to dancing she saw a hand reach out towards her. At first she couldn't tell who it was. He was in a tux, and looked incredibly handsome. He swept her off her feet and they danced for a while, all the time she never saw his face. The song ended and the lights came up and she looked on the face of Evan. He kissed her hand and thanked her for the wonderful dancing. Just at that moment, a set alarm went off. She thought that it was just part of the dream, but after a minute she realized that it was her annoying alarm clock. She grabbed it and looked at the time "7:17" she said aloud to no one. She sat up and rubbed her eyes after throwing the alarm against the wall.

It was then that she noticed all the rose petals around her. She looked around amazed, wondering if she was still dreaming. Next to where her alarm clock used to be there was a glass heart with a rose inside of it (A/N: No seriously, there really is such a thing, I got one for a present from that loveable,  
huggable boy of mine.) She picked it up and noticed a note underneath that said: "This is good for one meal in bed while you're sick. Get better soon Jubes! Evan" Just as she moved to get out of bed, she realized there was a small pink ribbon attached to her pinky toe. Her eyes led to the stereo system that was attached. Instead of pulling the ribbon, she took it off and turned on the stereo.

Evan heard the song and knew that it was now or never. He had to do this. He slicked back his hair, er, he tried to that is, and prepared himself for what he was about to do.

Jubilee stood amazed at the song that was playing. She knew it from somewhere, but she couldn't tell where... she heard a voice from behind say,

"Ahem, sorry to interupt, but may I have this dance?" She graciously nodded and Evan pulled out a long-stemmed purple rose. "Red ones are so common, but this one is purple, it's special, like us." He handed it to her and kissed her hand before leading her into a slow dance. 

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

In case any of you were wondering what happened to the rest of them who DID go to the dance, well, here ya go:

Kurt and Kitty- They had a great time. Afterwards they went to an open-24 hour pancake house! Yeah! Hey, I'd do that too...

Rogue and Risty- Ok, they didn't go to the dance, but they did stay at the mansion and watched horror flicks. After that they went up to Rogue's room to read Kitty's diary for blackmail info. Ha! Just kidding! They wouldn't do that... 

Remy in the tree- Yes, Remy really was in a tree. Sadly, he got the room wrong and was looking into Jean's room instead of Rogue's. Dang, Remy's never wins!

Brotherhood House- Including, but not limited to the following:

Pyro: Where'd Remy go?

Piotr: Probably to get beer da?

Pietro: Whocares? Areyoutwoidiotsinorout? Comeon,tryingtoplayagamea'poker'ere! Yay for when Wanda throws shoes! Even better when they DON'T miss Pietro's head!

Lance: Rock you, Rock her, Rock rocks, rock, rock, rock, rock, rock... (we need to get him some help people...)

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

So there ya go, whatcha think? Craptacular? I did the best I could! Don't yell at me! So if you liked this, then feel free to try my other story called "Love and Pain"! It's terrifically cheesy!

Please R&R and no flames kudasai!

Bluefuzzykitty!

Thanks to my following reviewers:

Beany: Sorry it took me so long to update, hope you enjoyed it though!

RahneSinclairDaCosta: Hey girl! How do you like my ending? I'll get working on Love and Pain asap!

JubileeFan: Yay! Thanks for your review! And I promise I'm in no way an Evan-basher!

Huntress-X: Glad that you like it, hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

White Vampire: Thanks for reading and being a fan!

Hope that EVERYONE enjoyed this story! Thanks to everyone who reviews! It means a lot to me! 


End file.
